<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Touch by Fangirlmoon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28943493">Touch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlmoon/pseuds/Fangirlmoon'>Fangirlmoon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Derek 'Hondo' Morgan [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV), S.W.A.T. (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Autism, Autistic Spencer Reid, Fluff, Touch-Starved</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:20:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28943493</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlmoon/pseuds/Fangirlmoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgan realizes how touch starved Reid is when he comes to LA.<br/>________</p><p>AU in which Derek Morgan's reason to leave the BAU is he took on the position as a Teamleader with the LAPD Swat. </p><p>[This is based on "criminal minds" and "S.W.A.T", Derek Morgan and Daniel Harrelson are the same person in this AU]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Morgan &amp; Spencer Reid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Derek 'Hondo' Morgan [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080692</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I would advice you to read the previous parts first for a better understanding of the storyline.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Morgan didn't know what to think about it. He didn't know if he was proud or surprised or worried but ever since Spencer had asked him to play with his hair he realized more and more how he asked to be giving physical comfort. Not only with his words but also with his action. </p>
<p>He noticed it the first time when they were watching TV. First it was just a subtle scooping closer towards him until Morgan pulled him close enough to lay his head in his lap. He doesn't mind this intimacy,he never did. He always found himself to be comfortable with receiving and giving physical comfort and they was a time he tried to comfort Reid like this as well,having an arm around him or on his shoulder, having a hand on his back but it got less throughout the time. Now he was surprised Reid initiates it by himself the most he got before was a quick hug the rest was always initiated by Morgan. </p>
<p>The second time it came to his attention was when they were at a Chinese take out place. It was loud and the people behind the counter were rushing and it made Spencer uncomfortable till he finally found the courage to stand as close as possible.Morgan got the hint and placed an arm around him. Of course it didn't solve everything nudging Reid right now but it helped. Morgan tried to remind himself to do that more often in crowded rooms again.</p>
<p>The third time Reid asked for it Morgan was about to go to work and got up from the table when Reid looked up to him. "Would you mind-" He stopped for a second. "Would you mind hugging me before you go?" With a smile he hugged the grinning men before ruffling his hair and walking out of the house. He could get used to it.</p>
<p>The fourth time Spencer was sitting on his bed, he was humming to himself and scratching his arms when Morgan came up earlier they talked through it, found the problem and now Reid was suited downstairs on the couch under a weighted blanket, his fingers tapping on it as he watched the TV still making noises every now and then. He was sitting with crossed legs turning his neck to the right to see what was happening on the news while Morgan was sitting at the over end, holding his head with his hand, barely keeping an eye open after the shift he had but he didn't want to fall asleep till he knew Reid was okay. He rationally knew Reid was okay and that Reid had learned through many years to get through it alone but he doesn't have to if Morgan is there. But at some point he could feel Spencer move next to him, spreading the blanket over Morgans legs too before cuddling himself against Morgans arm and continuing to play with his fingers. His thump tapping each of his own finger two times before moving forth to the next. He makes little humming noises every now and then but it didn't take him long and Morgan was asleep. </p>
<p>The fifth time he decided to talk to Reid about this. He thought about it since it happened the third time he originally thought not to bring it up but now he was a little bit scared that this was part of some guilt complex or something someone told him he had to do. They had that before. He had started cutting himself off after a few words after an officer,a women who appeared to everyone to be very kind had pulled him aside and talked to him about how he maybe doesn't now this but poeple don't actually like when others talk this much they prefer shorter answers and since everyone had talked about her so good on the way from the precinct to the hotel the night before Spencer had seen it as an valid opinion. The same happened with 'people don't like when you compliment others clothing choices' causing Reid to compliment JJ's new shirt in a very sweet an innocent Reid way and then immediately apologizing for it. It took them a while to get out of him what was wrong. So when Reid was with him at the station, it was their little secret, sometimes he would join Morgan just for the things being done at the station as a consultant, for a few hours, Morgan knew Emily would kill him if she knew about this, he noticed again how Spencer was oddly close to him. Morgan was standing infront of the screen leaning down and scrolling through a security tape when Reid stopped him by pressing himself between him and the screen before realizing he doesn't know how it's done. "What do you want to do?" </p>
<p>"Go back to 23:56" </p>
<p>"Okay." Noticing how Reid leans into him he wraps his left arm around his waist pulling him close enough to look over his shoulder and using his other hand to scroll back. </p>
<p>"There. Stop right there." Eager he grabs the hand that is holding him. "Did you see that? The women coming out of the store is wearing the exact same jacket as the one at the crime scene. She also has the same hair color and the hight seems to be similar. Although she wears heels in this." Impressed the team looks at him.</p>
<p>"Okay Street run it through the software." Still holding Reid he places his chin on the man's shoulder while holding himself at the table in front of him. </p>
<p>"Mary Bluemade, 27 years old." He announces and projects it to the bigger screen. </p>
<p>"Good let's catch her and you stay here."</p>
<p>"I will."</p>
<p>"Good catch." Deacon compliments him before following the others out of the room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"She did it." Morgans announces as he came back, seeing Reid sitting in the break room reading a little bit.</p><p>"I am glad I could help."</p><p>"You always do. What are you reading?"</p><p>" 'No Escape' by Joseph hayes. It was laying around over there."</p><p>"Normally I worry about my team eating leftovers from the fridge not about them reading leftover books."</p><p>"Its not that bad." He grabs a water bottle from the fridge before sitting down next to Spencer. </p><p>"Can we talk for a second?"</p><p>"Let me just-" He didn't tear his eyes from the page.</p><p>"Its important,please."</p><p>"I am sorry." Quickly he puts the book down looking at Morgan.</p><p>"No problem." He thinks for a moment about how to start this. "Is everything okay with you?" That was the wrong start.</p><p>"Yeah I am okay. Are you worried because of the case I was helping on?"</p><p>"No,no,I hope I can trust you with the deal we had. You leave whenever you feel like this stresses you out." Morgan asked warning. He really didn't want to calm down Emily when she finds out Spencer is working on cases while being on his vacation that he has to take his mind off cases. "I noticed how you seek a lot more physical contact than usually and I don't mind it, I am just worried that this is not coming entirely from you."</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"Well sometimes you let other people to far into your head. Whatever someone said you don't have to initiate physical contact with your friends if you don't want too." </p><p>"But I do." Reid says honest and looking at Morgan. "If it makes you uncomfortable I will stop."</p><p>"No,no,its fine with me. You know that other wise you wouldn't have done that. But do you mind telling me why?"</p><p>"I don't like being touched by strangers but with you its different. I actually miss it when I am not here." He says hugging himself tightly. "Is that weird?"</p><p>"No it's not,its perfectly normal."</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Yes really." Morgan assured standing up before pulling Reid against his chest and burying his nose in Spencer's hair. </p><p>"You can always ask me for this. Deal?"</p><p>"Deal."</p><p>"And I am pretty sure JJ or Garcia wouldn't mind either, if you ask them for a hug ones in a while."</p><p>"I hug them." Spencer says. </p><p>"Apart from near death situations. And I am pretty sure JJ can crawl your hair even better than I do."</p><p>"It's difficult for me to ask people for that."</p><p>"Well for the next few days you still have me to cuddle you."</p><p>If he wrote a text to JJ saying "Don't let him come back to me this touch starved again" Spencer wouldn't need to now.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>English is not my first language so I am sorry if some mistakes make you want to clean your eyes with bleach.</p><p>And thank you for the nice comments I got on one of my recent parts. :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>